


Fulfilment

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, half of a mission fic, they're copilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro and Keith were always meant to fly side by side. They just had to find the right ship... or lion. | Written forSheith Quote Week Day 4:Shiro never gave up on me, and i won’t give up on him / Patience yields focus.





	Fulfilment

"Are you comfortable back there?"

Shiro could hear the smirk in Keith's voice. "I can't really complain about legroom, can I?"

Smiling quietly, Shiro waited for Black to turn on as he sat down, settling the fear he'd be rejected once more. The lights flickered on with the same dampened force as had become regular, and Shiro swallowed, only slightly relieved. He didn't need this mission thrown before it had began - it had taken several arguments to get this operation off the ground in the first place.

Without turning around, he answered Keith. "No, there's not really anything we can do about your long legs."

"Hey," He felt a dull kick at the back of his seat, and Black instantly rumbled in his head.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled, and he could hear it echoed behind him in Keith's voice, followed seconds later by a snort.

He guessed both of them got that scolding.

They were silent for a moment while Shiro got calibrated, pulling up their charted map to the planet they'd be helping today.

Keith was clutching the back controls, lazily running his hands along the edges. Shiro remembered that tick from the Garrison sims.

He was nervous.

Shiro turned in his seat, making Keith look up. He tried a steady voice. "Feeling okay?"

Keith shrugged. "I'm guessing this is what we did all those co-piloting simulations for, right?"

Shiro tried smiling again. "I don't think we could have predicted we'd be using our flying skills in a giant robot lion," 

"I don't think I'd want it any other way, now," Keith's voice was muffled as he slipped his helmet on, and Shiro grunted as he copied the motion.

"You're too good," Shiro confessed.

Keith shook his head, but the corner of his mouth was upturned as Shiro switched on the open communications channel, and addressed the team. "Is everybody ready?"

"We're just waiting on you two lovebirds," Lance's languid voice drifted through the speakers, and Shiro could feel Keith steaming through his seat at the tease. "I'm ready to take Red out for a stroll, whenever you say."

"Be careful," Keith grumbled, but didn't press the fight. Shiro was thankful.

"Blue is ready to go," Allura cut in, quickly followed by confirmations from Pidge and Hunk.

Shiro knew it was cheesy to ask, but it was habit. "Keith, are you ready?"

Shiro should have anticipated his reply.

"Yes, sir."

_Punk._

"Alright, let's head out slowly - the planet shouldn't fire any defenses if they have enough time to scan our lions. They know we're coming."

As they approached the outer ring of the planet's atmosphere, a faint alarming sounded from both Hunk and Pidge's lions, and Allura turned on her mic.

"Is everything alright?"

"That's weird," Was all Pidge commented, and Hunk made a sound of agreement.

"Wait, do they know we're coming as five lions and not one fully-formed, giant robot-man?" Pidge's voice was verging on concerned, and outside, Green started to backtrack. "Because those lasers look hot," 

A single slew of lasers wove through their lions, all arching like flaming arrows. None hit, but it was unsettling how quickly they appeared out of nothing.

Shiro heard Keith's groan as Black rocked, dodging another tidal of fire. Keith spoke - voice raised in a tone Shiro hadn't heard before, making him straighten his back. He was thankful Keith couldn't see his surprise, or the flush across his face. "Alright, who was in charge of radioing them ahead of time?"

"Uh, that'd be Lance," Hunk replied with a slight shriek as he dived with Yellow, at the same time that Allura growled, " _Lance_."

Again to Shiro's surprise, Keith didn't erupt - he even cut the edge off his voice. "Ugh, fine. Pidge, open up a broadcasting channel _now_ , and make sure it translates."

"Roger that."

Shiro steered the lion into a clear area, waiting for the signal to appear. Once it was open, he spoke. "We are Voltron. We have a meeting with Commander Tolbert today for relocation schedules. We repeat, we are Vol-"

Shiro's breath was knocked away before he could finish, hand flying off the speaker. Keith had whipped Black around, out the way of a sonic blast that went off where they had been hovering.

Shiro inhaled unsteadily for a moment before setting his mouth in a line, nostrils flaring. Barely, he managed to speak. "Thanks, Keith."

"On your left," Keith shouted, and Shiro shifted immediately, throwing Black into a heavy loop to avoid a near explosion.

"This is not good," Hunk cried over the line, and Shiro scanned outside Black's windshield. It looked like everyone was being targeted by blipping missiles, unable to be seen until dangerously close.

"On the bright side, I finally think I'm getting the hang of turning on a dime in Red," Lance whooped, peril unapparent.

Keith's voice was hardly sardonic, even as he huffed. "Congrats. Right now, let's get to a safe area. This planet has six moons - everyone find one."

"Good idea, Keith," Shiro called, and part of him felt smug in saying it, chest ringing.

He'd have to remember to tell him that later, when they were alone.

Hunk pulled up the planet's outer ring on all their screens, assigning each of them a moon to target. "Thanks buddy," Keith said easily, and Shiro smiled, unabashed.

He really was the best.

Hunk had generously given them the largest moon to cover all of Black, which Shiro turned to head for, minimizing the screen.

"Watch out!" Keith yelled, dipping Black into a backwards flip to avoid a collision with an air mine. The impact shredded flaky pieces off the tilted moon, now spinning from the hit. Distantly, Shiro wondered how the planet was being affected by the change in orbit.

Currently, his head was flat against his chair, and he blinked.

It took Shiro a minute to catch his breath, a grin emerging in the process.

He couldn't help the unfiltered pride that came out in his voice when he spoke, positioning Black behind the moon, claws locking it into place. "Good hit, baby."

Hunk let out a gentle "Aww," underneath Pidge and Lance's mutual gag.

Allura coughed, but said nothing.

Keith didn't reply, but Shiro felt the purr of Black's engine beneath his feet as they both awaited the next move.

This was something Shiro could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> super cheesy but i listened to my favorite musical pippin while writing this and shiro n keith really resonate with the songs for some reason so the title was pulled from that
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
